Littlepip
Littlepip is a female unicorn and the lead protagonist of Fallout: Equestria. She was once a resident of Stable 2 where she worked as a PipBuck technician. Background Littlepip was born in Stable 2, approximately 200 years after the Great War. She worked as an apprentice PipBuck technician before she broke out of the Stable in search of Velvet Remedy. Personality Littlepip is a smart unicorn, prone to witty remarks, both voiced and not (plus often trepassing into colorful swearing territory). and is often able to formulate effective plans, both for herself and for her team. She is incredibly curious and investigative, often to the point of derailing her journeys to explore new places, and to the point of her teammates calling this a 'vice' on occasion. This suits her skills with hacking into terminals (and pre-war technology in general), and with picking any kind of locks. She is very kind-hearted, and coming from a protected environment like a Stable is, she has a strong idea of right and wrong (at least initially). This couples with her natural bravery to lead her into foolhardy head-dives, seemingly impossible rescues, and overall dangerous missions just to help someone. Littlepip does possess a fine amount of natural charisma, and has managed to gather a (very) diversified gropup of Wasteland warriors under a single banner, with her as the appointed leader (even if mostly for plot reasons). Littlepip is a fillyfooler (namely, a lesbian), and has earned herself the love and respect of Homage. Appearance Apart from being female and being smaller than regular ponies not much else is known about her physical appearance, as it is left deliberately vague. The image used on this page is the most common fan interpretation. It is clearly stated, however, that her cutie mark is a PipBuck. Skills Littlepip is skilled with all kinds of small guns, and possesses a large array of such weapons, and uses her S.A.T.S. with those with noteworthy prowess and to great advantage during combat. Among her favourite weapons are Little Macintosh, the Zebra Rifle, and her Sniper Rifle. She has had brief experience with melee weapons and unarmed combat. Littlepip possesses great skills in stealth, and is often able to avoid combat to a great extent. This is also one of the reasons why she often travels light, dressed in her armoured Stable suit. She possesses skills in dealing with all kinds of closed locks that are far superior to those of most other Wastelanders, and the same can be said for her abilities in terminal hacking. Despite the lack in variety in spells available, her telekinesis skills have been brought to fair and creative use during the story, including crushing an alicorn under a tank, picking several locks with no tools, creating makeshift levitating stepping stones, and choking ponies to death by squeezing their throats. Relationships Homage - etc. Velvet Remedy - Littlepip first saw Velvet Remedy at a birthday party for Stable Two's Overmare's daughter's birthday, and has fostered a crush on her ever since. They first met when Velvet Remedy brought in her PipBuck for repairs, allowing her to escape while it was in Littlepip's posession. Immediately following the opening of Stable Two, the relationship was one sided as Littlepip envisioned herself as Velvet Remedy's rescuer, while Velvet's resolve to forever be free of Stable life allowed her to emotionally detatch from everyone she had known. Shortly after finding her at Appleloosa, responsibility turned around as Velvet Remedy would repeatedly bring Littlepip back from the brink of death. Velvet Remedy assumes a near maternal role in Littlepip's life, acting as a moral compass and showing concern for her well being. This, to her initial dismay, prevents the sort of closeness that Littlepip had always dreamed of. Notes & Trivia *Since Kkat kept herself very close to actual Fallout 3 mechanics (with occasional additions from FO, FO2 and FONV), a collaborative fan guessing of Littlepip's character sheet has been compiled, complete with all perks and notes of relevance. (Original by SaladMuffin) Gallery Littlepip.jpg 33117 - fallout equestria fanfic art Littlepip.png Category:Characters Category:Fallout: Equestria Main Cast Category:Unicorns